gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Garo Tarongori
Garo Tarongori is the Supreme Galactic Commander of the Gauss Dominion. Personal History Early Life Garo was born as a member of House Tarongori; the Cauldarion house of Stormfront. At the time, the twilight years of the Space Conflict Era, house Tarongori was fairly small and not particularly noteworthy amongst the Caudlarion houses, and in his early years, Garo was not seen as a particularly impressive knight. Though slightly larger than the average Cauldarion, Garo was, in his early years something of a brute. Even amongst Cauldarions who valued strength and a headstrong nature, many of his peers remarked that Garo tended to treat himself as a blunt instrument, attempting to power through opponents with blunt strength rather than have any form of strategy. However Garo had a passion for combat, always enjoying taking on a challenge and bettering himself. This is a trait he would retain through to his elderly age. The Unification War Garo was recruited as a member of the Founding Nine during the Unification wars and fought alongside the other members of the group against the Xarian Time Demons and the World Eater and to unify the Dominion. In this time, Garo would, alongside the other members of the Founding Nine, briefly journey into other universes to face unspeakable foes. He was one of the youngest and least experienced members of the founding nine at the time, considered weak and brash by most of his peers, who would gradually grow to respect him through their travels as he quickly grew to be more wise through their travels. Early Years of the Dominion Garo was the only member of the Founding Nine to survive after the Battle of Kido Vista, and would go on to carry out their vision in maintaining the dominion. By the end of the space conflict era Garo was already at a high position within the newly formed dominion military due to his status, and by 414DE had assumed the position of supreme galactic commander. Garo was shown to dislike this position as he frequently missed the opportunity to fight on the ground alongside his men, instead being locked inside a command center. However he quickly became one of the most skilled commanders in battle; highly adaptable in his command style. Holding this position for so many years slowly but surely grew the notoriety of Garo's home house of Tarongori. However he did not accept the responsibility of the position of the head of house. Garo, being a surviving member of the Founding Nine, would frequently provide council and wisdom to the galactic council, instructing them on the course of action which would be most in line with the vision of the founding nine. He quickly became a household name within the Gauss Dominion, something of a living legend, a symbol or an idea that the people of all walks of life within the Dominion would rally around. Holding a strong belief in galactic unity and equality, Garo was a strong advocate for Katharian-Cauldarion relations in particular, working during peacetime on programs to alleviate the racial tensions between the two alien species generated by their wars during the space conflict era. Because of his status such movements quickly gained a lot of traction with his backing. Garo would also spend time furthering his combat knowledge. He would study Cauldarion martial arts extensively, sparring with the highest ranked masters and grandmasters and building good relations with members of all of the major houses. Once he felt he had learned all he could from the Cauldarions he studied the martial arts of every other species in the Gauss Dominion, frequently taking vacations which doubled as historical expeditions, learning about martial arts, past battles and the culture in general of the other races or the galaxy and to help round out his worldview. Garo had a wider interest in their cultures in general, remarking about how he felt that he should learn something about the people he was fighting for, and that in learning about these cultures he would be better able to accommodate them into his leadership of the dominion's military. As the Dominion's years wore on, and its existence became a more concrete part of Garo's life, Garo would adopt what some of his peers would call an extremely lax leadership style. However he held a concrete belief that it was necessary for him to appear as caring and kind figure as well as a strong warrior as those outside the military knew of him, though this may have simply been an innate aspect of his personality or a result of enlightenment by virtue of his old age. Garo has become an extremely strong believer in the burden of leadership, viewing taking on his position of leadership as not of one of prestige and power but one of personal sacrifice, and that his duty was to his subordinates and the dominion. This, along with his kind personality and status as a member of the Founding Nine was something that made him well liked by most and respected by all. First Animus War Garo would proceed to test for the highest Animus Propensity of anyone in the Gauss Dominion, of about 2500. It is believed that this propensity is due to his exposure to extragalactic threats and the other members of the Founding Nine perhaps foreseeing his future role and increasing the available energy of his anima. Garo was one of the first Animus Pilots to be tested, and thus awarded the very first animus pilot designation of A-01 However this would serve as both a blessing and a curse, as the use of his animus suit was incredibly draining on his physical body due to the immense amount of energy he would channel when using it, and he would only utilize his animus suit in very rare circumstances, as he was often needed to command vital battles and give orders rather than risk his life on the front lines, when he personally preferred the latter. Skills With over 1350 years of combat experience and having faced abominations most everyone born in the Dominion Era has never even heard of, Garo has one of the most impressive resumes of any member of the dominion military. Garo is skilled in Garuk Yah, Tabuk Yah and Cauldarion axe dueling. He has also studied forms of Lurmos Yah, the four armed combat form used by Go'shii. He has also studied their meditations and completed the four step meditation journey that most Go'shii religious groups follow, as well as their anti psionic meditation. Garo was also said to have been taught a secret meditation form by the other members of the Founding Nine which created an unconcious split personality within his brain that acted functionally similar to the lobes within a Go'shii which provided foresight. He has studied marksmanship and memorized the working of every weapon within the Dominion, as well as the layout of every prominent class of starship within the dominion. He has also memorized the names of all sector and planetary admirals, a mental list which frequently needs to be updated. Garo is able to speak, write and read three or four major native languages of each of the dominion's member races where applicable as well as Hoytachians due to his extensive cultural studies of these civilizations. He has also studied the biology and physiology of all member races as to be able to provide medical treatment. Garo has extremely expansive tactical knowledge. He has studied the tactics of major battles throughout history, beaten many supposedly unbeatable tactical simulations. Garo has been trained by Mediocines in maintaining and constructing advanced technology. Garo is an incredibly competent engineer, technician and programmer. Garo has survival experience in a wide variety of planets. Category:Characters